Zee TV
Is one of the most popular the widely watched and beloved channel on Indian Television. Is considered to be one of the premier satellite network channels and it has grown by leaps and bounds since its inception in 1992. Is a family entertainment channel and it has a myriad of shows which are versatile and entertaining. You will get to watch comedy shows, serious family dramas, soap operas, musical shows, live telecast of film awards, current affairs shows and even reality shows. There is something for everybody on this channel and that is why it is so loved by both the Indian as well as the NRI audience alike. Was established in October 1992 by Subash Chandra and it was the first satellite channel. It was established by Zee Entertainment Enterprises which broadcasts channels in Hindi as well as other regional languages. This channel formerly had a partnership with STAR TV. However, STAR ended their partnership with ZEE TV when Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation acquired STAR TV. Zee TV was launched in the UK in 1995, acquired TV Asia, which was the first Asian Channel to be launched in the UK and Europe. Zee TV was launched in the USA in 1998. In the USA, some programs on Zee TV are subtitled in English, and some commercials are in English. Zee TV is watched and enjoyed in over 120 countries worldwide and it is telecast in most countries in Asia, Africa, Australia, North America and Europe. Over the last 16 years of its telecast Zee TV has built a strong and immensely large viewership of more than 500 million people. The channel's South Asian Diaspora is considered one of the biggest in the arena of TV channel franchise. The popularity of Zee TV is every growing because of the innovative, user friendly technology and varied and interesting shows the channel telecasts. Today the channel has a multi genre offering again and is living up to its image of being a socially conscious channel. With path breaking shows like Hasne aur Hasane Ka Tonic Ladies Special, Agle Janam Mohe Bitiya Hi Kijo, Aapki Antara, Pavitra Rishta, Shree, Maayka, Ghar ki Lakshmi Betiyann and Hero Honda Sa Re Ga Ma Pa L'il Champs, the channel has established icons such as Laali, Archana, Antara, Lakshmi and Saraswati to name a few. Zee TV also carries the proud tag of being the pioneer of the musical game show Sa Re Ga Ma Pa. There are many programs on the channel which have cult viewership and these shows are followed by audiences no matter in which part of the world they are. Zee TV believes in quality entertainment and this is reflected in all its shows. You have many daily serials which provide the melodramatic touch to the lives of the viewers. These serial are quite though provoking and they also bear asocial message. You have Aapki Antara which is about an autistic girl and how her parents deal with bringing her up. You also have Pavithra Rishta which deals with the sanctity of marriage. Then you also have Karol Bag which is a family story of a Delhi based family. You also have reality shows such as Sa Re GA Ma Pa challenge which is a musical based reality show. Here the talented singers perform every week and they are voted by the viewers for staying in the competition. You also have the Sa Re Ga Ma PA Lil Champs which is a similar musical competitive show for young children. You can watch all these shows and more on Zee TV online on your computer without the hassle of installing cable or satellite television. Are you lazy to read? Watch the video version ! thumb|left|400px Category:Television Category:India Category:Indian Channel